


Water Dragons

by Kameiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cat Therapy, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Observant Pegasus J. Crawford, Protectiveness, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Pegasus observes Seto and Mokuba's more than brotherly love relationship by giving them a little bit of comfort food, an IV drip, and supplying them with a couple of therapy cats to help move the lunch meeting forward.





	Water Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Hey again, smaragdbird! You know, I couldn't resist! I wrote you another Seto/Mokuba fic! I hope you enjoy this one as well! Take care!

_They’re here together again. Helping each other out of the helicopter, no one’s missing a beat. How adorable! They think I don’t notice their hand holding with the way they’re looking around, shielding themselves from my securities eyes. Hmmm, reminds me of how shy I used to be around Cyndia. Except the blushing isn’t prevalent here._

There’s a spread before the inner monologuing man known as: Pegasus J. Crawford to his deceased family or Maximillion Pegasus to the people he considers as a close competition, which sadly, happens to be everyone on the market and in his pocketful of dealings. On the table lies a scrumptious buffet of red wine, various fruits and meats, and the bourgeoisie Gorgonzola cheese that he must have for every occasion!

_Time to meet our guests! Hopefully young Mokuba doesn’t mine the wine. Naturally he’s of age, or I would be serving apple juice in a sippy cup. Jokes aside, he’s grown quite a bit! Taller than his older brother! How delightful! He’s a bit of an eye candy now. So sad he’s taken by the man glaring at me by the double doors. This simply will not do! I need to make them quite comfortable! Show them they’re allowed to hold hands in my presence. The same way Cyndia and I did with no shame or fear in our relationship. Hand holding will never be meant to hide behind the back._

Mokuba doesn’t want to be here. The memories of his mental and soul torture are enough to make his knees weak and head start spinning around in circles. He wants to throw up at the site before him. Nothing looks inedible or sickly, but the stench of freshness is not helping his head. Seto must hold him up for support, scolding him for even deciding to come with him to the island knowing this might trigger some flashbacks. His brother’s support is not worth a collapsed mental state. Should’ve strapped him to the bed.

_Oh, dear! Mokuba looks like he’s going to faint any minute! I will call one of my on-staff doctors. Have him lie down while the older brother and I have a hearty meal and chat. I must agree with the look on his face, never place yourself in an environment that might indulge the heavy cloud of PTSD. I know I must endure it every day with the death of my loved one and those horrible visions the Egyptian God’s kept sending me when I had the Millennium Eye. Secretly thank that shadow thing Ryou Bakura had in his body. The evil will never know that._

The doctors are here with an IV drip and stretcher, urging for Mokuba to lie down, so they can get him to the hospital wing as soon as possible. He refuses. He takes ahold of his brother’s other hand, bringing him close, head on his chest. He’s not going anywhere and wants to be here with his brother! The sidelines in a backroom is not an option! He’s had enough of those here! Made of cold cobblestone and the temperature outside his window would blow in cold air from the strong winds, so yes, being out of his brother’s sight is never going to be an option!

_Hmmm, if I ever kidnap another child in my lifetime, I will make sure to have a heater in the room they’re staying in. I need to stop thinking like this. Mokuba really shouldn’t have come. His addition simply is last minute! When I received the incoming call from Kaiba this morning I half expected him to cancel, not demand me to make addition arrangements to suit his little, sorry, barely legible grown-up brother! Next time, Kaiba-Boy, enroll him in college like a good lover and not place him on my doorstep in the fetal position!_

Seto didn’t take any of Mokuba’s cries into consideration or the problem will never be safely solved. The first thing that needs to be done is secure his lover’s safety. He helps Mokuba to a dining chair instead of the stretcher. The doctor with the IV pole is on the case! He tapes the drip to Mokuba’s hand and hands him a glass of ice water, which he’s thankful for and gulps it down in seconds. He’s handed a second cup with a straw this time.

_I’ll have to postpone this meeting. Clearly, no one’s attention will be on me. Sigh, it must be done. The two’s love for each other makes me want to find that love I had once more, but not in a person. Maybe in my cat? No, that love is different. Or my sons that resent me after their last encounter with Yugi-Boy and his gang? No, there’s plenty of time to build relationships back up with people. Animals are instant stress relievers and Mokuba could use something to pet._

On cue, a cat comes running into the dinning area to head the call of the food bowl. Her little black and white tail swishing in the preverbal wind as she happily gobbles down her food with a purring satisfaction. Compliments to the chef! When finished she turns and sees the man with weird long dark hair tide back sitting in a chair with a curious expression aimed at her. Hm? Who is this new human? She treads over to Mokuba and starts rubbing against his leg. Mokuba looks down and his shaking ceases. He picks her up and starts giving her the best head scratches any cat could love. Oh yes! This cat loves this new human! Scratching all in the right places!

_Miss Pearl’s knows how to please her audience! Why didn’t I think about getting a cat out here to start with? Oh, right, because they do what they want and not what we want, shrug, cats will be cats. Kaiba-Boy seems to be on edge. Is he allergic? Should I summon Mr. Oyster from the window in the next room? He doesn’t like it when his afternoon nap is interrupted, but it does give the men something to bond over and observe their romantic relationship._

Mr. Oyster appears behind Kaiba and jumps on top of his shoulder, startling the weird scented human. Sniff, sniff, and more sniffs. He smells funny and not the good kind! Kaiba goes to shoo him down, then the laughter comes out of Mokuba. He stops his hand in mid motion and scratches under the tabby’s chin. Good human! This one is worth the keep! Mr. Oyster makes sure that Kaiba can’t leave for the next few hours, possibly days, till he gets all the best pats in the world.

_Maybe I’ll offer the older one a cologne with a nicely cooked salmon smell. He’ll attract all the back-alley cats to his front door of his mansion. Eventually causing a security crisis that will be fixed with laser pointed security and a robotic pug as a guard dog. Careful, the cats might give chase to any pug that you place on your property!_

Seto sits in a chair next to Mokuba, making sure that his brother is at a respectful distance to show he’s not too worried about him. Even compliments the brother with a small kiss on the lips followed by a warm smile. The cats didn’t like this! Their hands are no longer back on their heads giving them scratchies! They meow and demand the hands to come back! Mokuba and Kaiba looks down at their feline partner, nudging them playfully with their face. This seems to stop their meowing and resume their purring, loudly into their ears.

_Mokuba’s face is no longer pale. Good. Maybe this meeting can resume. After a peace offering of some sorts. I don’t need him fainting on my floor from seeing my fake eye. I did trap his soul in a card at point and hang the piece of cardboard on a cross. Not the best plan in the world when having crosses in an Egyptian watching mansion. I am glad they’re no longer here. They might have hung mine as well. Shudder. I don’t want to go down that terror of memory lane myself._

Kaiba interrupts Pegasus’ thoughts. He’s here to do business, and he wants to get this over with quick; so he can bring Mokuba home. Pegasus holds up his glass of wine and tells the brothers that the meeting is canceled and to take the cats with them. The two looks at the man in shock. Take the cats with them? On, no! They couldn’t do that! There’s no room on the copter! No room in the mansion! Wait, there’s room at the mansion! Mokuba is telling his brother to stop it and think about how good these cats will be in their lives! Kaiba looks at him with hands on the other persons shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes, and tells him they can’t afford to take care of animals; because of how busy their schedules are!

_Not the greatest start to owning pets, but it’s doable. Mokuba is giving his brother the look. That one look that his lover can’t say no too. Like Cyndia did. When she wanted warm hugs to prevent me from going back to work. Sigh. Don’t repeat the same mistakes as I did, boys. You’ll regret it when things are abruptly cut short by death. I’ll have to convince the brothers somehow. I know! I can tell them their shots are up to date and both are fixed! No extra furbaby-grandchildren wandering around their halls at night! Plus, they’re not married! That’s a good sign! Their relationship is mostly platonic as Miss Pearls doesn’t deal with snobby alley cats like Mr. Oyster! That’s what makes them so great!_

Mokuba ignores Pegasus and suggests renaming Mr. Oyster to “The Pharaoh”, so Kaiba can have pretend duels with the cat who will just lie on the deck and use the cards as a face scratcher. Think of it this way, Kaiba, you’ll always win your duels by default! Kaiba gives Mokuba a deadpanned look. He then makes his own suggestion saying Miss Pearls should be renamed to “Shorter Than Yugi” due to him being almost midget size back at Duelist Kingdom.

_No one is renaming my cats! SIGH! Why do I even bother with presents?! Just like my sons, they always copy my hair style, most of them, and try to be the greatest at everything! Therefore animals are better. I forever welcome our cat overlords if one day they decide to rise and take this planet as their own! I need more wine. Yes, more win. I don’t think I can watch these two go at it for another minute without being slightly drunk. Where’s my cheese?_

Eventually Mokuba stuffs Kaiba’s mouth with a piece of bread. He just wants him to shut up now and enjoy the tastiness! Kaiba glares as he swallows. Lightly he pats Mokuba’s face. They’re going to talk about this later when they all get home, and yes, he succumbed to the cat’s wonderful eyes to say that sentence. Bringing them home is a plus one in Mokuba’s book! The talk though? Mokuba sighs and thinks about all the responsibilities of being a cat parent, judging in his head the best options to make sure Seto understands that he’s in this with him too. No getting out of it by giving him a lecture like he’s some little kid!

_Still acting like the bigger brother. You’ll learn not to fear or hide from such things. Just remember to take this love one day at a time. Your love will always be there, and if you two work things out, then the greatest of happiness will be achieved. Just keep trying, boys. Mr. and Miss Kitties here are, and they’ve learned to tolerate one another. Be like them! Tolerate! Grow! Love! Hold hands! Kiss! I have faith in you two! Cyndia! I have faith in them! It’s a miracle isn’t it?_

Kaiba side-eyes Mokuba’s hand that has the IV in it. He feels guilty for almost starting a meaningless fight. He slowly places his own hand into Mokuba’s, testing the waters to see if there’s any anger there. There’s none. Only a peaceful calmness between two lovers, and that’s what Pegasus wants to see.

_A happy ending, Cyndia. It’s what they deserve._


End file.
